darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubaki Yayoi
Within Chaos there is Light and Darkness, Discord and Harmony, Order and Destruction, Balance and Unbalance...all share the same fate to the Sea of Chaos Tsubaki Yayoi is Jin Kisaragi's childhood friend, Noel Vermillion's former roommate from the Military Academy, and a member of the non-official Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron. She originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, but starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she became a playable character. in Beyond Light and Darkness, She is a Member of Shadowblood and a Major Antagonist of the Beyond Light and Darkness Series. She is also one of the Wives of Terrantos and part of his Harem, like all the rest of his wives are. She calls herself a Member of the Wings of Chaos to contradict her former membership as a Wing of Justice. Appearance Tsubaki is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears an white cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. When she is in battle, she wears the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. When she is under the influence of Phantom's magic, her eyes turn red and her entire uniform becomes black. This change carries over in Chronophantasma. (Which is her main attire in BLAD). When not on a mission as a member of the Zero Squadron, she wears a white cloak and black tights with her white military boots. Her hair is hidden under her white beret as well as under her cloak. When she was in the Military Academy, she wore a blue headband with her standard uniform, except that she wears a longer skirt, black pantyhose, and brown leather boots. When she was a child, she had short hair kept in a bob cut, and wore a bright, pink kimono with flower patterns. Personality Tsubaki is a serious, mature, and intelligent person. She has always followed her orders from the NOL and has complete faith in them (likely to honor her family name). She has always had a childhood crush on Jin, and deeply loves and cares about him. She was also good friends with Noel, Makoto and Carl when they were at Military Academy. However, when Hazama told Tsubaki about the alternative timeline where she was always with Jin as his secretary and how Noel usurped that position away from her, she becomes extremely jealous. She begins to harbor a hatred toward her best friend that, once manipulated by Phantom's sorcery, evolves into a desire to kill her in order to be with Jin. Even after changing sides, she still respects Hakumen despite sharing different views. In Chronophantasma, Tsubaki's personality has almost been completely overwritten by the effects of Ruby: Mind Eater, the spell that Phantom cast on her in order to allow the Imperator to control her directly. Her devotion to the NOL has been taken to its greatest extreme, and she is now little more than a mindless drone who lives to carry out any and all of the Imperators orders, including killing her own friends. When Jin confronts her, however, she shows signs of resistance due to her feelings for him. In BLAD She has more evil personality elements added to her due to being one of Terrantos's Wives, but still maintains some of her personality from BlazBlue. Tsubaki is a Cruel and Malevolent Woman desiring all of mankind to suffer for its crimes against her Lover, Terrantos and will cause physical harm and torture to their loved ones or to them, using the power of Izayoi to make them suffer and scream in agony showing hints of Sadism in her cruelty and Malevolence. Tsubaki's Cruelty is nothing like some other villains but she can be seen as one of the most cruel villainesses in the series of BLAD, as she has a Soldier put down just for accidentally throwing a cake in her face which angered her and she Orders his execution which cannot be disobeyed. Tsubaki sees herself as the Law within Shadowblood, she uses the term loosely as she no longer believes in Justice or the Law, she uses it only when she describes herself about to execute a soldier or enemy. Tsubaki's Cruelty extends to when she tortures Platnium by stepping on her and lashing at her with her sword-whip like weapon Izayoi, she does this as if she was a Slave Master teaching her slave to obey. Tsubaki most of the time prefers to keep to herself as she usually prefers her solitude over being in large crowds within Shadowblood as she states it annoys her how obnoxious most of the members are, especially Vaati. Showing Tsubaki has a disdain for Vaati and other loudmouths such as Havoc or any other Psychopath, her only exception is any psychopath who is a wife to Terrantos or Terrantos himself. To Tsubaki loud-mouths are inferior and should learn their place in Shadowblood, showing her to believe she is high and mighty over everyone in Shadowblood and even a God-Like-Being in Shadowblood. This causes her to believe she is indeed a GOD and that everything and everyone who is not her husband, any of her husband's children or his wives are inferior to her and all they deserve is to be treated like pawns and nothing more. She believes they are expendable and will not hesitate to sacrifice someone if it benefits her plans to help her husband for Omniversal Domination. Tsubaki is also Merciless and Brutal once use her faster then Light speeds against Hakumen and grabbed him by the neck before repeatedly stabbing him with her sword but before she can kill him off, he is saved by Jubei and Bang Shishigami, because of this act she gets angered and furious showing a very aggressive and violent state as she becomes more Psychotic and less Calm showing she does not take it kindly when her kills are not finish. In Her Psychotic State of anger she has angry expression at all times and doesn't know the difference between the dead and the living, she even uses tactics of a Barbarian, Berserker, a Knight, and many other warrior like classes to her advantage. She repeatedly punches Jubei without sympathy or remorse but a high mercilessness and grabbed Bang by the face and slammed him into the ground. She also talks about War and Death in this state as she believes War and Death are the ultimate forms of Salvation and Chaos beliving the entire omniverse cannot know the True Power of her Husband with experiencing either, so she starts wars in countless Worlds to spill their blood all over their home planet before destroying it showing her to be cruel and merciless to the core in this state. Tsubaki is still Highly Intelligent as she is able to manipulate others into doing her dirty work for her as she tricked both Kefka and Emperor Mateus, who she foresaw of betraying the Dark Emperor into attacking a world that had a very powerful object known as The Blade of Destruction so while they bothered to annihilate the civilians she stole the very object upon them finding it and told them Nice work boys....Shame but your use has come to an end. She then stabs them both with her Izayoi that can extend from a far without as much as a warning or hesitation and just leaves them for dead to burn in the world they helped her destroy. While Most of the time its not shown Tsubaki does show her traits from BlazBlue as is shown with her Intellect, Seriousness, and her Faith and believes in following orders (since she follows her husband's orders no matter what). The Only thing she does possess from BlazBlue is her love for Jin she has no longer have any feelings for him but only for Terrantos, only seeing Jin as either a friend or a expendable pawn in her goals. Tsubaki as a Lover and wife to the Demon King acts very like one compared to how she usually is, this is usually when she acts like in BlazBlue. She is Kind, Caring, and Loves her Husband with all her being and doesn't want any harm to come to him and would take care of him when he's injured or ill, even if it meant catching it with him or sleeping with him. Tsubaki cares for him and enjoys helping him even with his research with Chaos and she loves their children just as much and wants them to grow to be as strong as her and her husband, showing she has a very loving respect and admiration for her husband. She is also a High Believer of Chaos, as most of Shadowblood is and seeks to make any and show all that Chaos is the True God/Goddess and will kill and do anything necessary to ensure this. Even if it means becoming Satan himself. She enjoys the sight of mayhem and chaos and even often says things related to the sea of chaos. Information During her time in the Military Academy, she was close friends with Noel and Makoto. She's described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. By the end of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger's True Ending, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. She originally appeared as a non-playable character in the Calamity Trigger Story Mode. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Tsubaki heads to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to search for Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. Unbeknownst to Tsubaki, Hazama is just using her to gauge Jin's Power of Order, and to push Noel further into becoming Mu-12 Continuum Shift She uses an Ars Armagus called "Izayoi". When Tsubaki found Jin, he told her to get rid of Izayoi because it "steals the light from the user's eyes", implying it would, after a certain period of time, cause her to go blind. Tsubaki is revealed to be a fan of Hakumen, going so far as to own all the books and movies based on the exploits of the Six Heroes. In Hakumen's Story Mode, he indirectly reveals that in the past she had been his secretary instead of Noel. While they had more time together, he ultimately neglected her for his own exploits. She pleaded for him to stay when he had left, but continued on, and she was killed as a result. To remember the mistake he had made, he named one of his attacks in her honor. After her fight with Noel, Hazama tells Tsubaki that because of Noel's continued presence, she took Tsubaki's place as Jin's secretary, relegating Tsubaki herself into assassination tasks. Tsubaki, already slowly losing her sight due to overuse of Izayoi becomes depressed and angry at Noel, believing she stole everything from her (though Hazama left out that Tsubaki would have died anyway in the timeline where she is with Jin). Hazama uses the surfacing of these emotions to his advantage by having Phantom use its sorcery on Tsubaki to manipulate her jealousy for his own purposes. The critical point of her jealousy is reached when she pleads Jin to back down, telling him that she only wanted to be with him, and wishes Noel were dead. Ultimately rejected by Jin, Tsubaki sides with Hazama and the Imperator as her eyes turn red and her white clothes become black. In her true ending, she has the opportunity to kill Noel, but finds she cannot bring herself to do it, and is confused as to which side she's on. Adding further to her distress, she has completely lost her sight due to the Izayoi. Chronophantasma Roughly one month after the events in Kagutsuchi, Tsubaki has been promoted to Major for fending off Ragna the Bloodedge's terrorist assault. She patrols Ikaruga searching for enemies, while still being confused in her decision to serve the Imperator. In her Arcade ending, during the battle with Jin, Mind Eater, the spell the Imperator placed on her goes berserk, causing her to half wanting to kill Jin, half asking him for help. Jin tries to save her but the Imperator somehow interferes. Tsubaki then awakens as Izayoi, with new powers and fresh determination to destroy all the "evil" that oppose the Imperator. Beyond Light and Darkness History Tsubaki while still brainwash by Saya is still release from this a few months after the events of Chronophantasma, thanks to Dark Emperor upon seeing him she falls completely in love with him and kneels before him as if he were some sort of High ranking member of NOL or a God. He tells her of his intentions and how he freed her because he wanted her as one of his Wives and soldiers of his evil army. Tsubaki agreed without hesitation, even though at first she didn't want to commit more evil but as time went on she was taught how to be more evil by her husband, she even helped him and his Friend Sekhmet recruit Jin, because Sekhmet had feelings for Jin. 700 years later, she was stronger and had a more showable evil personality but was also still a Wife to the Dark Emperor and a Mother of eight of his Children. Tsubaki trained them over the years (as she had them before 700 years passed). Tsubaki also become a Major member of the Torture Unit the Head being Kokonoe. After a few Months Tsubaki become the 2nd Head of the Torture Unit. 100 years after She was prepared for War willing to eliminate all her enemies who opposed her husband. Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Terrantos Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Tsubaki's fighting style is an interesting interpretation of the standard "sword and shield" style of traditional Western swordplay, where her oddly shaped, floating book acts as a small buckler shield. Tsubaki's short sword is capable of adopting a variety of shapes, sometimes as appearing as a fencing foil, a whip sword, a floating claymore or even a staff. Her book, similarly, can change its form. Lights and angelic imagery feature prominently in Tsubaki's fighting style, such as wings and feathers appearing around her for various attacks. Because of how her Drive works, her style is punctuated by moments of gathering light energy before rushing down opponents with long protracted combination attacks. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:BlazBlue